the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Kingdoms
Kingdoms that do not have a Full page of their own yet. Menchin Menchin focuses of general acedemia such as history, philosiphy, engineering, etc. A mixed bag of research and learning. Yew logs, tapestries, cobblestone, and long halls are a common place in this country, History and magical Technology has improved its outside areas with warming barriers and inside paths with artificial sunstones have made this land more livable. The style of clothing is long sleeved, layered, and thick. Much of the country is rather utilitarian but a rank system still exists, normally job related. The Country's pride and joy is its Academy, which has long taken over the capital and has grown to be the largest institution for learning in the mythical realm, the city itself is the academy. Basic classes are paid for by the government, and each level higher then that is on the student. The higher the more pricey. The Country encourages races and cultures from all places to come learn in their classes. Truesdale Truesdale is the most technilogically advanced and is most similar to human cities. Think Final Fantasy. Deloria Deloria is the poorest country, but is home to talented and one-of-a-kind blacksmiths and engineers. The reason the country says so poor is because these people tend to leave Deloria and find work in the other kingdoms to get out of poverty. The most well off areas are the mining towns. Dulan Empire Information needed Valmir Land of the dwarfs and the cold Ghasir Volcanos and ash boardering the great Desert Jiagen ???? ask mouse I know there is ruins and waterfalls Escolflor plants plants every where! Nagiyana Snakes and Birds bitting each other Eliond -table flips- MOUSE STOP MAKING COUNTRIES AND NOT TELLING ME Celedon Although often butted on for being the worst Truesdale or Mechin for their basis on knowledge, Celedon the eastern neighbours of Aldeith focus primarily on the archiving and study of magic, from light to dark kinds they have heavy handling on keeping all spells and enchantations stored within this country for further education and archiving. This has lead for the country to have many kinds of magic schools of various kinds, most prominent are ones like the Orb of Merlin Institute, the Golden Incantation faculty, the Circle of Elements College, the Summoning Grounds or the Dark Arts Towers, among many more being a widely searched spot by young wizards and witches to search the place they suit best. Events related to the arts of magic are also held with most frequency in this place, where amatuers and profecient masters of magic gather around to display and show off, has usual, but also are settings for aprentices to find masters for their journey, a very common step most people in Celedon take. They also aquire a great amount of places researching new spells, potions and resources among more, trying to find ways to bring them at their best, having a wide array of common and rare magical items growing withing their land, among magical beings like wyverns, jackalopes, centaurs and dragons.for it's wild life. But they also collect many items from outside to search it's useful magical properties. They are one of the countries that supports the existance of dark arts like blood or necromancy.deeming it necessary magic in decent situations, same goes for emotion changing potions even the vile hated love potions, but yet again, an item more meant for research for their odd potency and not to be used for the public unless legally specified so, still complicated. It's a pretty economically stable country and pretty active on people, with a late victorian feel having a big market centered on creating magical items, it's said the best wands and best brooms, among other things like tome and scroll stores, potions, enchanted items...All the steryotipycal wizardy things often being mocked how to a T they nail stories coming from Terra, but the country still prides themselves.. High elves and dragons seem to be the more common race within this country followed by warlocks, but this land is open to any race so it's not rare to see dwarves searching and studying enchanting of metals, theriantrophes learning polimorphing, faeries helping with the research of new magical flora among many more. it seems to be one of the countries most involved with the Mythic Council for magical research purposes although something has made it that the circle has not been so relient on them many years ago, yet unknow, Aldeith The land of prospering fortunes and good health to spare resulted by the union of both the old countries Marisand of the desert land north and Louvart the green land of the south, now the two capitals of each side of the wide nation each with their royal families leading each part of their big kingdom, but the clergy, ruling at the Monestary of Life has a strong grip and voice over the two often laws and decisions are made with the three forces making reunions at the spot. It is one of the most advance in medicine having a very very dim mortality, many travel to this country in hopes to recover physically and even emotionally from many different issues. There is although some strictness that the country feels for outsiders although it's worked at it's best to be controlled for the comfort of visitors. The the residents of this country are ones of the most stable economically and life wise from all of Gaia, carrying many and many products of luxury and medicine they trade all over Gaia with strict vigilance. Metals and gemstones, wood and herbs, silks and wool, the country has plenty of resources which they trade often through the North and South to keep it stable. North posseses many metal mines, plantations of cerals and fruits, alcohol, livestock such has cows and chickens more through out the plains. While their South neighbours have gemstone filled hills, grape plantations producing wine, wooly livestock and silk from the critters in the forests and meat from wild hunts. Both share fishing and flower plantation has one of their products that both share and sell to each and outside too. Hunting Festivals are often organized, more often a thing in the South, are held to control the amount of wildlife in country that causes more harm than help, destroying plantations and attacking travelers or merchants due to their number over eating what nature can grow thus becoming agressive to fight for food. Commonly Blood Boars, Gold Stags and Grizzly Hares are the most hunted and a comon delicacy of the country, all that is hunted is consumed of course not needing to raise stock for food. Though South also posseses some of the largest social events that are often held such has the summer Blossoming Festival and Rose Masquerade Gala, to gather up all flowers from the country and display them to their fullest on the cities of the South where most tourists gather, to show it's beauty to all. Tengai Tengai locates at one of the most Eastern territories of Gaia, covered with a lot of mountain, hills and few plains and forests a long many many rivers. It's filled up with a very unique elements among races, animals, flora among many other things like culture, the literature, arts, acting. They have attained this uniqueness due to their very solitary life, the kingdom of Tengai is one of which they very seldom make connections with the outside world has they feel has they are living well off within their enclosed space, some geography experts have deemed that although not techlogical or up to date with the rest of Gaia, it's one of the most balanced kingdoms economically and lifewise They contain a pretty peculiar way of government system, having a emperor, living withing the temple a few kilometers away from the summits capital within the Temple of the kingdom, though segments of ruling are seperated by Families, composed of families of certain species, like the Kitsune or the Feng-Huang family, each manages a sector like Market, Agriculture, Education,,,But the emperor carries the loudest and mightiest word, deciding on rules and decisions on gatherings within' the second main's city temple which is at an ease for all to gather. There is only a single portal within Tengai, to the capital. So most common ways of transportion are by boat within the rivers, roads and the uncommon airships. Ahnthak pirates every where Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms